Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming method, a toner, and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As image forming apparatus which forms images with toner, electrophotographic image forming apparatus such as printer is widely used. In the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoconductor is developed into a toner image with toner. The toner image is transferred onto a recording medium and then melted by heat to be fixed thereon. In fixing the toner image, a large amount of electric power is needed for heating and melting the toner. Thus, from the viewpoint of energy saving, low-temperature fixability is one important feature of toner to be taken into consideration.
In the field of graphic arts, in recent years, embossed sheet that is a thick recording medium having surface irregularity is widely used. There has been a problem, however, in fixing a toner image on the embossed sheet that an adhesion force between the toner and the embossed sheet becomes insufficient at concave portions, because heat and pressure are less likely to transmit to the concave portions from a fixing belt.